Eh nose?
by ori26
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si sakura estuviera enamorada de dos personas a la vez y si uno le rompiera el corazon sin saber y el otro se alejara de ella por un tiempo por asares del destino...sakura encontrara consuelo de quien menos lo esperaba llegando este a ocupar otro lugar en su corazon ...¿Nejisaku?..-..¿Sasusaku?..-..¿Narusaku?.. SasuNejiSakuNaru todo junto


Eh no se ?..

aclaraciones :

cambios de escena

pensamientos

¨ bla,bla,bla¨

intervenciones mias

(bla,bla,bla)

intervenciones del personaje

[bla,bla,bla]

 _recuerdos..._

dialogo

\- bal,bla,bla-

 **naruto no me pertenece si fuera asi neji-kun seria mi esposo y sasuke-kun seria mi amante ..**

 **la historia es completamente mia**

 **gomen por las faltas mas que todo por los horrores ortograficos ..**

 **espero que puedan entender la lectura**

 **ahora si a leer...**

¿Que pasaria si sakura estuviera enamorada

de dos personas a la vez y si uno le rompiera el corazon

sin saber y el otro se alejara de ella por un tiempo por

asares del destino...sakura encontrara

consuelo de quien menos lo esperaba llegando este a ocupar

otro lugar en su corazon ...¿Nejisaku?..-..¿Sasusaku?..-..¿Narusaku?..

SasuNejiSakuNaru

todo junto

1

Estaba una niña de 6 años en un columpio y un niño de 10 años ayudandola a meserce cuando...

\- sasuke-kun te quiero – dice la pelirosada al peliazabache

\- hpm- dice sasuke-kun con el semblante serio

\- sasuke-kuuun – dice sakura con cara de tristeza al ver esto el peliazabache contesta :

\- hpm , yo tambien – al decir esto la niña se voltea y lo abraza con tanta fuerza que hace que se caigan los dos al suelo

\- lo ... siento... sasuke-kun , siempre estaras conmigo verdad ?- dice sakura con exprecion tormentosa .

\- hpm, obio molestia no te puedo dejar sola ni un minuto ya que te lastimas con todo – dice esto mientras se levanta y ayuda a levantarla a ella

\- eres el mejor sasuke-kun , te quiero y te prometo que nunca voy a dejar de acerlo – propinandole un beso en la mejilla colocandose ella colorada al igual que el , escondiendose ella detras suyo

2 años despues...

\- sasuke , cariño apurate ya nos vamos , despidete de tu prima sakura muy bien ya que no se veran por un largo tiempo – dice mikoto la madre de sasuke

\- hpm , ven saku – le dice a la pelirosada que estaba super triste sentada en el mueble de la casa

\- hai sasuke-kun - lo sigue en silencio hasta su cuarto

Sasuke Uchiha 12 años primo de sakura haruno por parte de mama , niña de 8 años , tienes una relacion super inceptuosa ...(obiamente que a escondidass jjja )..

\- sakura ven sientate aqui – dice sasuke palmando sus piernas para que se centara sobre ellas arriba de la cama

ella lo hace con lentitud y con sus mejillas sonrosadas – sasuke-kun no quiero que te vayas ...- dice con lagrimas en sus ojos , llorando practicamente en el pecho del peliazabache

\- shhhss ... ya mi molestia , te prometo que volvere solo esperame si – die sasuke limpiandole las lagrimas propinandole un tierno beso en su frente

\- es una ... promesa sasuke-kun , y cuando vuelvas tu ... me ... vas ... a ... dar ... un .. beso – dice esto super roja y murmurando bajo

\- hpm – dice acomodandola bien en sus piernas tomando su carita entre sus manos , acercandose peligrosamente a su cara

\- sa ... su ... ke-... kun – sakura estaba nerviosa y sonrosada

\- hpm ... mejor te lo doy ahorita – y la beso , solo fue un rose inocente , pero fue un beso nop...

despues de aquel rose sakura empezo a llorar y sasuke se preecupa

-sa...sa..ke-kun te voy a extrañar.. y ahora cuando regreses no vas a poder darme un beso ,por que ya me lo diste - habla gimotiando y triste

-hpm ...eres realmente molesta – la abraza tratando de calmarla – cuando regrese te voy a dar mas de 10 besos asi que preocura estar aqui cuando vuelva ...

Sasuke , su madre , y hermano mayor se van a Austrlia por negocios de su progenitor por una temporada dejando asi a una personita triste y ancias de volverlos a ver.

 **POV Sakura**

Tengo ya 12 años de edad y cuatro años sin saber nada de sasuke-kun, ya debe tener 16 creo , lo extraño mucho, pero el volvera el lo prometio

ahorita estoy en el mismocolumpion de hace 6 años cuando le dije a mi primo que lo queria pense que era fraternal pero despues me di cuenta queno era asi, aunque todavia era y soy una nena actualmente estoy entrando en la segundaria , tengo una amiga " la puerca" se llama ino y es super buena onda , tiene una loca obsecion con el novio de su hernama mayor creo que hasta esta enamorada de el y como sus sentimientos no salen a flote la unica que sabe soy yo y su diaro sufre en silencio .

-Ahh te extraño mucho vuelve pronto porfavor- suspiro sin querer se me escapan unas lagrimas - sasu..ke-kun- y de nuevo se desatan las lagrimas como todas las noches en mi habitacion desde que te fuiste ... de repente siento que alguien se agacha y se coloca a mi lado , me limpia las lagrimas , yo como tengo la cabeza gacha no lo veo bien ... y de rrepente siento una corriente electria que recorre todo mi fragil cuerpo

 _-_ e...tt..oo- me quede callada cuando lo veo un chico de unos 16 años creo .. eh ojos azules ¨ parecen zafiros ¨ alto, pelirubio ,con unas extrañas marcas en sus mejillas y piel algo tostada ¨ es muy bonito ¨..

\- porque una nena tan bonita como tu esta llorando – me dice acercandose mucho a mi cara a la mia por ese acto me sonrojo mas de lo que estaba .

\- e.. . .. dis..culpe .. si le moles..to ..mis gimoteos – kami-sama por que me siento como si estuviera con sasuke-kun ¨ esa sensacion es conocida pero aldo difernte ... mm estoy nerviosa ¨

\- tranquila nena llorar es normal entre los humanos dettebayo- okey es un chico muy raro-estupido , no no, no ¨ Interesante ¨ ese comentario mental me saco una sonrisa – pero que linda sonrisa tienes .

.-dice esto limpiandome el resto de lagrimas que quedaban en mis mejillas .. siento mi cara super caliente debo estar como un tomate – de verdad eres muy linda .

\- sa..kura ..- digo a media voz ese chico hizo que mis palpitaciones se me aceleraran con una solo palabra .

-hasta tu nombre es lindo ..sakura ..quieres un helado?- me pregunta con una explendida sonrisa en su bello rostro, como acto de respues asiento un poco mi cabeza – bien vamos – me toma de la mano -

¨ es muy alto se tiene casi que agachar para tomar mi mano ¨ - eres de pora aqui ? - asiento de nuevo como respuesta – vamos habla un poco a mi me encanta hablar -

\- de que ...quieres hablar ..?-

\- muy bien... mm nose ... ehh asi ¿ cuantos años tiene sakura-chan? -

\- do..ce y tu...? - ya dije que estoy nerviosa

\- uy que chiquita pero mona (linda ) 16 ja ja -

¨wau que directo ¨ - como..te llamas ?- agarro el helado de chocolate que me pas y empizo a comerlo – ari..gat.o-

\- de nada nena ... Naruto Namizaque .. mucho gusto sakura-chan- me extiende la mano yo la acepto y vuelvo a sentir aquella corriente electrica pasar por todo mi cuerpon

\- digo ..lo ...mismo narut..o-kun – despues de eso pasamos el dia entre bromas , juegos y comiendo dulces ...

\- bueno hasta aqui llegamos sakura-chan hasta al proxima la pase genila contigo – digo colocando sus manos en su cuello – y deja de llorar que te puedes poner fea - ¨ jaja es un chico muy divertido ¨- sonrie te ves mas bonita asi ,, dettebayo-

\- hai lo intetare por ti .. adios naruto-kun nos vemos – digo acercandome a el , y de ago que se agache a mi altura propinandole un dulce beso en su mejilla me sonroje mucho y me di cuenta que el tambien se sonrojo un poquito – a ri..gato.. me diverte ..mucho hoy -

 **POV Naruto**

Deje a sakura cerca de su casa , ese sensacion tan extraña con ella una nena tan unica , ahora que lo pienzo es muy linda a mi parecer ...sip es mi tipo de chica pero es una lastima que sea tan chica para mi , si fuera como hinata de su misma edad seria perfecta ... bueno soy y me considero un chico imperactivo , divertido ...mi pasa tiempo es el futbol ...tengo novia se llama Huyuuga Hinata es muy linda estudia 4 to año de segundaria conmigo... tengo una familia bastante amorosa mi padre es un empresario se llama Namizaque Minato, mi madre ama de casa " es abogada" Kushina Uzumaqui todos nos llevamos genial .. tengo un amigo " el vago" es mi mejor amigo se llama Nara Shikamaru

[ es novio de mi prima mayor lejana jaja .. es una problematica] bueno soy el chico mas popular del

colegio aunque yo no lo veo asi ..yo no soy de los que anda alardiando ... solo soy bueno y ayudo a todo el que necesite de mi ayuda .

\- porque tiene que ser tan pequeña tiene algo especial – digo distraido caminando por los pasillos solitarios del colegio [ claro ya sonao la campana voy tarde jaja] cuando escucho ...

\- te dige que la dejes tranquila idiota esa voz me parece conocida ¨ ino ¨

\- y quien me lo va a empedir? ..tu no me agas reir muñeca – mientras me voy acercando con mas claridad .

\- tranquila... puerca ... no quiero qur te lastimen por mi culpa ..- esa es sakura – vete vamos puerc...- no termina de decir esto cuando escucho un gritico - ahh sacate ... de .. encim..a mio.. - ¨ lo voy a matar , si es lo que estoy imaginando ¨ cuando llego al pasillo veo a una ino en shot y a una sakura tumbada en el suelo con un maldito ensima de ella

\- sueltala maldito , dejala ... metete con alguien de tu tamaño – no aguanto y se lo saco de encima tirandolo de su asquerosa camisa y lo golpeo fuerte en la cara ( naruto-kun le ha partido la madre jjja... gomen por la interuccion ) - le vuelves a colocar un solo dedo tuyo a sakura-chan y te mato idiota – pero el muy hijo de su mama se safa de mi agarre y me pega uno golpe en el estomago que me deja sin aire .- ahh .. ahora si t emato- pero antes de que pueda tan siquiera moverme siento siento unos brazitos rodearme la cintura – sakura-chan ...-

\- ya basta ...narut..o-kun.. no quiero que .. te metas en .. mas problemas por mi.. - esta gimotiando creo que quiere llorar

el muy hijo de perra se fue corriendo ... ya le dare su merecido primero sakura-chan- ya shsss... no llores acuerdate de lo que dije ... sip- veo que se calma un poco - ves yo estoy bien no me paso nada nena - kami no me gusta ver llorar a una mujer ... pero esto esta rayando a obsecion con esta pequeña - bien te calmaste .. eso es no llores mas .. ahora dime que paso con ese idiota -

pensandolo bien estamos en una posicion compremetedora .. ella esta practicamente entre mis brazos bueno casi la estoy cargando tiene sus mejillas sonrosadas y se tan inocente ..¨ soy un pedofilo si definitivamente lo soy¨ y me fijo en sus labios chiquititos y rojitos invitandome a provarlos , estoy a menos de 30 cm de distancia cuando ..

\- cot ...cot...cot lo lamento por interumpir pero que paso naruto-kun .. parece como si ubieras peliado - y escucho la linda voz de mi novia.

Suelto poco a poco a sakura y miro a hinata – hina-chan .. hola ... yop – me señalo yo mismo con mi dedo – peliando que va ... con esa sabandija que se fue corriendo .. nada que ver ... ¨ que me crea ¨ - me doy cuenta que mi novia no anda sola – hola temari -..

\- hola naruto ... ino ... inoooo- grita para que ino salga del shot en el que todavia estaba

\- ahhh ... ya estoy aqui... mmm SAKURA estas bien- veo que sde acerca a la pelirosa algo distraida y sonrosada – Sakura .. FRENTE DE MARQUEZINA -

y por fin sakura-chan reaciona – PERCA DEJA DE DECIRME ASI- wau nunca le havia visto asi que linda se ve enojada - gome.. y..o estoy.. bi..en ..arigato..naruto-..kun -dice mirandome con una linda sonrisa

\- De nada ne...- quedo a media voz por que me acuerdo que a la unica que le digo nena es a ella pero cuando estamos solos [ me acorde que esta presente mi novia ] - sakura-chan- uff de la que me salve – y si te sigue molestando no dudes en llamarme para para hacer trizas a ese idiota ... ok ...-

\- bueno vamos hina-chan - y le doy un beso a la reien nombrada - no te coloques brava fue solo un

golpesito .. sip ..- kami que me crea [ porque me senti tan raro dandole un beso a mi novia] ¨ que extraño bueno ya pasara .. porfavor que mi novia no aga berrinche .

\- esta bien naruto – kun te creo por esta vez .. vamos sip.- me agarra la mano y sin siquiera me deja despedirme de mi nena espara .. dije mia . Si me quedo con mia " Mi nena" cuando me volteo para despedirme la veo algo triste .- chaoo- pero como hinata me carga a rastras ya voy muy lejos y por lo consecuente no me escucha ... despues de ese insidente no la vi mas ni en los pasillos ..por ningun lado.. pasaron ,meses mas bien dicho dos años llego mi graduacion ya tengo 18 años me supongo que ella debe tener unos 15 añitos ¨ y yo pensandola a cada rato no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza creo que me obsecione con toda ella ¨ sin saber nada de ella ¨ ahh .. me siento fustrado ¨ y fue entonces cuando la vi ¨ cada vez se coloca mas presiosa ¨ esta con el pelo mas largo le llega hasta la cintura anda vestida con un hermoso vestido azul que le llega a 6 dedos arriba de la rodilla y lo mejor de todo que sigue irradiando esa ternura e inocencia si esa es mi nena ..pero espera un momento eso no es Neji-cubito de hielo -soy mejor que tu – huyuuga si es el no hay duda pero que hara con mi sakura-chan..

 **POV SAKURA**

Me siento incomoda no estoy acostumbrada a las fiestas si no fuera por neji-kun no lo fuera hecho ... que ha sido de mi vida bueno sufrir ..sufrir ..

¿ amar es sufrir? ..

 _Estoy triste por que o por quien despues de ese feo incidente con ese chico que casi me manosio , llega mi salvardor naruto-kun todo iva bien , casi me besa mi corazon latia a mil por hora pero despues querria llorar , no me beso , se fue sin siquiera despedirce y me entere que tenia novia .. bueno ella me lo dejo bien claro_

 _\- hey pelo de chicle , no te vuelvas a aercar a mi novio ok.., a me llamo hinata el gusto no es grato -_

 _me que con cara de que paso aqui .. es la misma chica que vi con naruto-kun aquel dia – e..tto.. bueno quien es .. tu ?- esta chica me da algo de miedo ._

 _\- pues mi novio es Naruto Namizaque .. asi que si no quieres salir perjudicada alejata ok.. yo tambien soy mujer[ aunque bueno de mujer a niña pelo de chicle] te vi como lo mirabas las intensiones tatuadas en tu cara con mi novio asi que deja de hacerte la inocente chiquilla que hay que potreger – me iva a empujar pero antes de eso un chico la tomo de las muñecas ._

 _\- deja de rayar el apellido huyuuga .. hinata nada ganas haciendo esto – le un chico alto ¨ mas alto que naruto-kun ¨ tiene el cabello largo rrecojido con una coleta baja es castaño y unos ojos muy lindos parecen blancos ._

 _\- neji- sempai .. lo siento... no le digas a oto-san porfavor – wau le esta suplicando_

 _\- hpm esta bien solo deja de rayar el apellido asi -_

 _\- hai arigato neji-sempai -despues de eso hinata se fue y yo me quede con el ...¨me mira como si tuviera algo en mi cara se parece por lo que veo en caracte a sasuke-kun es muy serio¨_

 _\- a..rigato... sempai ...- me tiembla la voz_

 _\- hpm de nada vas a la bibleoteca ?- ahh que voz tan varonil me derrite_

 _\- hai ..._

 _\- si quieres te acompaño yo tambien voy para aya -_

 _muevo leve la cabeza el lo toma como un si y me quita los libros que cargo en mis brazos y me pregunto que interesante sera conocer a este nuevo chico ..._

konishiwa ... gomen por los horrores ortograficos y que me dicen como estuvo a bu bu yyaya...

si me quieren dejar su opinion sera bien resivida recuerden que soy super nueva en esto

continua...


End file.
